magical_world_of_randomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Bob-omb Returns
Queen Bob-omb Returns is a story in Magical World of Randomess, focusing on the return of Queen Bob-omb. Plot It's a normal day in Bob-omb Battlefield. Vaporeon is running up the mountain to get a star from King Bob-omb. Vaporeon makes it there and throws King Bob-omb two times. However, someone who looks exactly like King Bob-omb appears. She announces herself as "Queen Bob-omb". Vaporeon asks King Bob-omb who this person is. King Bob-omb explains that he got married one day to Queen Bob-omb, and they both lived on a giant mountain. However, one day, they got into a huge fight over a game of Mario Kart, and got a divorce. Since there was only one mountain, a giant war started between the pink and black bob-ombs. Some guy called Mario tried to assassinate King Bob-omb, but he was thrown off the mountain. Queen Bob-omb's army of Bob-omb Buddies was defeated because the "floor inspector" planted land mines all over the base, and it just blew up. Ever since then, King Bob-omb has ruled the mountain and has been throwing bombs off of the mountain ever since. Queen Bob-omb announces that she has rebuilt her army and declares war on King Bob-omb again. Her army then shoves King Bob-omb and Vaporeon off of the mountain. King Bob-omb super jumps back onto the mountain, but is knocked back down. King Bob-omb needs to get his mountain back or he can't wave at the clouds anymore. However, his army has left and are now doing their own thing. King Bob-omb has to call all of his soldiers to get them to take back his mountain. He and Vaporeon call all the soldiers and tell them to attack Queen Bob-omb's army. However, this was a mistake, their poor word choice made it so that all the bob-ombs ran up to the mountain one at a time instead of waiting, and they were all defeated by Queen Bob-omb's army. Now King Bob-omb has no soldiers. King Bob-omb heads into town looking for people to fight for his army. He promises that everyone gets a million dollars for their service in the army, and racks up a huge army. Despite this, they go through no millitary training, resulting in the army being heavily inexperienced. King Bob-omb and Vaporeon lead the army up the mountain. They dodge all the rolling balls. Queen Bob-omb tells the troops not to fire until they see "the whites of their eyes". Overhearig this, King Bob-omb gives everyone sunglasses to wear. Queen Bob-omb tells the bob-omb buddies to ignore the last order and fire away. This injures lots of troop members but some of them make it to the top of the mountain. Queen Bob-omb and King Bob-omb have a fierce battle, which results in King Bob-omb and all his soldiers being thrown off of the mountain. King Bob-omb announces he has a better plan. He runs off. Two hours later, Vaporeon calls King Bob-omb, asking where he is. King Bob-omb tells him that he stole a nuke from North Korea and is currently flying on it, planning to hit the mountain and take out Queen Bob-omb's troops. Vaporeon informs him that the nuke would also destroy his mountain. King Bob-omb, realizing this, crash lands into the pacific ocean, and he gets back to the battlefield three hours later, while everyone is playing candy crush. Vaporeon has an idea. The first plan to the idea is to get a giant fan. Apparently Tom Nook is selling these fans. However, when they get to his shop, the price is absurd. They decide to break in after they lure Tom Nook into the sewers with fake money. They later use it to blow all of Queen Bob-omb's troops off of the mountain. The bob-omb buddies decide that since it's late, they make a shelter and will attack again in the morning. This is all part of the plan. King Bob-omb then dresses up as the "floor inspector" again, but Vaporeon says that he has a better idea. Vaporeon calls the Creeper, who is busy playing Minecraft. He tells the Creeper to come to Bob-omb Battlefield as they need him to do them a favor, and they will give him a lot of money if he does the job. The creeper comes over, and Vaporeon instructs him to go into Queen Bob-omb's base and explode. Queen Bob-omb and her troops are getting ready for bed when the Creeper comes in, commenting on how the base is nice, but then explodes, defeating Queen Bob-omb's entire army. King Bob-omb has won the war again, while Queen Bob-omb says that she will be back. King Bob-omb then breaks into Tom Nook's safe and pays the Creeper. King Bob-omb has regained control of his mountain and continues to wave at the clouds. Vaporeon goes home and comments on how he just wasted his entire day. The story ends as Queen Bob-omb lands on Tom Nook in the sewers. Trivia *This was the first story made for the series. Category:Stories